I Don't Mind You Either
by Love-Chena
Summary: HidanxOC. Written by request. If she had to pick three reasons why she fell for the silver-haired Jashinist, what would they be? Warnings: Lemon, coarse language, not much plot.


A/N: This is not my first lemon, but it's the first one I've done by myself. Be nice, please~! If you know me from where I posted this, good job. Rate, review, whatever makes you happy. :] And if I screwed up Hidan and the OC's name, tell me. I'm sort of space-y. :D

Warnings: Fuck, it's Hidan. Coarse language, ahoy. Sex.

Disclaimer: There'd be a lot more sex (of any kind, yay!) if I owned Naruto. I also don't own the OC, kthnx, or her name wouldn't have been so close to Hidan's. :D

* * *

If Kadan had to place the beginning of her relationship with the sleeping idiot beside her, she would have had to guess the day said idiot finally put together the fact that the Sound village was Orochimaru's village...

"No fucking way!" He laughed raucously. "You were with Orochimaru? How'd he treat you? I bet he was rough as hell!"

Kadan turned a "You're a fucking moron" look at him, lip and eyebrow raised. "Shut up. You're an idiot."

"Fuck you." That seemed to be his approach to just about everything, which was mildly annoying.

"Yeah, well." She answered, annoyance showing through.

If she had to place the second reason, it was the eyes she couldn't see right now.

She'd never seen them until she was put with the two immortals for a mission, keeping well back to keep from annoying Kakuzu, not keen on dying just yet.

Of course, Hidan seemed to lack the common sense most people had and was more than happy to annoy him to death ("Fuck you, you nag!" "Can't you ever shut the hell up?!" "Do you ever think about anything but fucking money?"), at one point going so far as to lose his head. Literally. Annoyed, Kakuzu disconnected the Jashinist's head from his body and kicked it pointedly.

It had rolled to Kadan's feet, where she looked down at him. He screamed at Kakuzu, her, and amusingly enough, his own body, trying to get the thing to come over to him and failing miserably.

She was staring at him, openly, because he wasn't paying attention, and she noticed his eyes. Lovely was the only word she could think to describe them, besides stunning, maybe. Purple. And a lovely shade too; not a dark color but a light color that seemed like it would have fit on a much more kind person than himself.

Of course, after a few amusing stumbles, Kadan took pity on him and picked his head up and handed it to his body. Kakuzu, now over his anger, reattached it, not showing any signs of remorse for his actions.

She couldn't blame him, really. She wanted to try that at least once.

If Kadan were to name her third reason, it was the way he could effortlessly manipulate her, even before she (or even he) realized it. He really was a people person in that regard, something that never failed to amaze her. In fact, although it was the third reason, it was the reason she was just as unclothed as he, laying next to him. Gently, she ran her hand over the skin of his back, which he moved gently into her touch, mumbling something incoherent which made her smile.

She'd gotten used to his coarse language, but was in no fucking mood for it today, especially not since he'd found her one huge pet peeve; her height.

She was short. Honestly, she was really short. Hidan had made an off-hand comment one day and stared in amazement as she lost her mind at him, ranting at him in a way that should have put him to shame.

One day, he decided that he would indeed catch more flies with honey than vinegar (emphasis on the fly) and acted accordingly, not cursing nor making fun of her once the entire day, treating her sweetly.

She was rather unnerved, but liked the attention of a kind nature to go along with his kind eyes. In fact, she blushed a little bit as he treated her literally like a princess or queen. That didn't mean she trusted him.

That instinct proved to be right the very second she relaxed it.

As soon as she began to trust him, he pounced like a cat smelling injured prey.

Nothing big had happened at first, just him growing more cold although no less helpful.

She started to mistrust him a little at the right moment; he "tripped" over her and laughed a little bit, apologizing profusely.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Sorry, Kadan. I just didn't see you."

Very quietly, she opened her mouth and spoke, biting back tears that she didn't want. "No, no problem at all... Instead, forgive me. I was underfoot."

Here it was. She knew it was coming..."Well, you're so fucking short it's hard to imagine you anywhere else."

That. Was. It. Kadan growled. "You know what, Hidan? Fuck you!"

She wouldn't usually have said anything like that, but she was pissed now and he was just pushing buttons in destructive combinations she hadn't even known she had.

Hidan stayed quiet for a long time, and Kadan was just starting to get worried when a dangerous grin grew on his features and like--that! -- he was at her side, pinning her against the wall tightly.

Her feet squirmed and kicked, quite a bit off the ground. His breath was hot on her face-- perhaps it was just the fact that he was just so damn close that she couldn't breathe without breathing air he had and he was still smiling like that, so her face was quickly heating up brightly. He watched her with a bit of fascination, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"I think I'll take you up on that..."

Kadan wasn't about to let that pass simply, so she landed a hard kick about his upper leg, just a bit off.

It was Hidan's turn to be pissed, moving even closer so that she couldn't kick at him anymore. "Bitch. You'll thrash enough later. For now just look pretty and shut the hell up."

She opened her mouth to retort, exactly what Hidan had been waiting for. He crushed their lips together, using her open mouth to leverage his tongue in.

Kadan froze in shock, all her movements and squirming stopping, save those of her feet still kicking gently in a futile attempt to reach the ground.

Her lack of movement was frustrating Hidan, she could tell, as he lowered her to the ground. The frown changed a little as she stretched her neck just as much as he leaned down.

As she found out though, he was still impatient for more, his hand brushing against her stomach.

Her eyes opened (when had she closed them? She couldn't rightly recall) in shock, and she froze.

He felt it, obviously, since her stomach muscles tensed with the rest of her body and he opened one beautiful eye, moving far enough away to speak to her a little.

His tone made it clear he wasn't about to take any fucking around, "What?"

She couldn't look at him, she realized, and she looked away quickly. "N-Nothing."

Considerably more gentle than the last one, he pressed his lips over and over again to the corner of hers, thinking quickly, obviously debating with himself. "Then you're fucking coming with me, Shorty."

The double-entendre of that statement wasn't accidental, she realized as he picked her up and practically tossed her over his shoulder.

Kadan resented being carried like an animal, but she said nothing, instead tracing her nails on his back, boredly as her feet pointedly dug into his ribs.

She couldn't see anything but the fabric of his cloak but she heard the door open and prepared herself for what he was about to do-- her back hit the bed and she bounced a little.

"Damn it, Hidan!" She griped quietly, her hand finding where her back had been arched.

Hidan snorted like he really couldn't (and didn't) care less.

She really was quite angry at him, but those eyes looked at her and she forgave him, doubly so as his mouth found hers again and his hands actually pulled her cloak open. She was more interested in the movement of his fingers that she stopped moving to just sit still for a moment. When he got it open, she felt him groan in disappointment at seeing another two layers he'd have to remove.

"What?" She asked after breaking away, her own hands absently pulling his open. "Did you think that was all I was wearing?"

He shrugged the cloak off, tossing it to the floor. "Was hoping."

It had been all he'd been wearing over his chest, she discovered, touching the skin gently and feeling the heat radiating from it, a finger gently touching his necklace.

"If you've got time to sit like a moron, fucking undress. And about your earlier question?" He snapped, removing her hands from his chest.

"Ne?" Kadan frowned a little bit, fingers playing with the hem of her undershirt. "But... You should do it. Undress me, that is."

Absently, she pressed her lips to the nearest part of skin since he'd come back and he made a quiet noise. It took her a moment to realize that what she'd heard had been none other than a moan, which made her grin and bite there roughly. The previous noise was made again, but amplified and he spoke this time, his voice tinged with just a bit of breathlessness.

"Kadan." He waited momentarily, until her teeth pierced (eliciting another groan) and she lapped the blood for a moment and she looked up. "I'm going to fucking pound you no matter what. But if you don't want it to seem like I'm fucking killing you, then stop."

Kadan licked a bit of blood from her lip, looking like she actually was contemplating it. However, she watched the red move down his skin for a moment before trailing her tongue up it lustily, keeping her eyes on him.

Hidan froze this time, his hands quickly finding the edge of her shirt and pulled it off with an added urgency. With that off, he ignored the bra and instead pulled her lower body free of whatever it was that she'd had on-- he couldn't rightly recall and neither could she-- and the cold air hit her (or perhaps she just noticed it) and she moved closer to him, making a pathetic noise that was more whimper than anything.

Hidan retorted by snorting a little bit, his fingers brushing her clit quickly. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, making an actual moan.

That had been what he'd wanted and his apparently adept fingers unclasped her bra and slipped it out from under her arched back.

It was one swift motion and she paused to stare at him, amazed with the dexterity he showed.

He actually colored a little bit, meeting her gaze. "What the fuck do you want?"

Kadan didn't respond, her hands just pressing on the edge of whatever he had on.

Hidan wasn't amused, not in the least, and put his face near hers, his breath fanning against her ear as he mocked her quietly. "But you should do it."

There was a quiet noise of protest and a deep blush as she pushed at them, earning a louder moan that echoed through her ear.

"Jashin damn you." He breathed, removing them himself and placing his body close to hers.

Kadan, in a manner that was almost supposed to be innocent felt him against her and balked quietly, her leg rubbing up against his cock.

He murmured something again, this time it was too strained and quiet for her to hear anything, though his lips pressed against the crest of her breasts before taking one in his mouth and treating it roughly, slipping a finger into her with a grin as she felt how tight she was.

"Damn, Kadan."

Kadan's only response was a louder noise that had Hidan using his only not otherwise occupied hand to cover her mouth. "Shut it. Unless you want that fucking nag to come see what's wrong."

She was still a little pissed at his mockery of her earlier, so she nodded but bit on his hand, once again drawing blood. He was the one that moaned in a voice that echoed or was actually louder than hers. Grinning condescendingly, she spoke in a sort of ragged voice. "Now, Hidan... Wasn't it you who said we needed to be quiet?"

"Fuck you." They both chimed at the same time, Hidan seriously and Kadan just to piss him off more.

It worked, obviously, since he bit her shoulder as hard as he could without drawing blood, and grinning into it. He was pointlessly possessive now, sucking and biting prominently on her breast-bone, so that the resulting mark would be painfully obvious if she wore anything less than her cloak.

As much as she loved any attention he was willing to give, she was getting impatient for the actual fucking. She tapped his head and tangled her hand there, screwing up his slicked back look, drawing his attention a little (if you could count the quiet grunt he made).

"I get it. I'm yours. Get on with it." Kadan growled, matching his own annoyed sounds.

He removed his mouth and grinned up at her. "Ah, sorry then. Maybe this is better..?" He raised his lips up to press his to hers with the same force he had before, though he didn't have to force his tongue in this time and lost the battle because he was just a little amazed that she was finally fucking responding how she was supposed to!

Of course, that was ruined just a bit by the bored, if not rumpled, look on her face. "... Are you actually going to do something now?"

He drew his finger out of her and sucked it clean, grinning at her. "Well yeah, but only because I want to. Don't think it's for you."

"Of course not." She said, her tone droll, but was more than a little turned on and breathless just watching him.

He put his lips on hers to keep any noises that might escape either of their lips muffled before pounding himself into her. Of course, he felt her tear and opened his eyes to watch her. Hell. He hadn't bet on her being an actual virgin.

So of course, he saw the tears well in the corner of her eyes as she wiggled uncomfortably.

He didn't dare move for a moment, finally managing, "Fuck, Kadan. Just... Please don't cry."

"I'm not!" She struggled to keep them back and he gently, just as he had only an hour or two before, brought a hand up to stroke her hair and placed quick kisses to take his mind off of the tight heat around him.

He hated the idea of her crying for any reason, which simultaneously pissed him off and worried him. Of course, when he realized he knew the reason why he loved to piss her off and make her happy, it just made it worse, so he tried to ignore that as he continued to lavish her with attention.

She hit his chest, suddenly, though not hard, and he started to pull out of her. Almost out, he felt her fingers and nails dig into his arm tightly.

"What. The fuck. Do you think. You're doing?" Kadan spoke quietly, each small fragment punctuated with a loosening and tightening on his arm.

Hidan had no answer to that, so he simply froze, wondering what the hell she wanted so suddenly.

"Fuck me. I was telling you to move." The first part was so exasperated that he couldn't tell if it was an expression of how stupid he was or a command. However, the second was pretty clear, so he moved back in tentatively; he was a little scared she'd flip again and attempt to kill him.

Suddenly, her hand connected with his chest again. Taking it to mean the same thing as last time, he moved faster, more sharply slapping into her hips.

His hands found her breasts again, groping them a bit more roughly than she would have liked, but was willing to deal with it as she moaned, her eyes closed. She made a small gasp as his lips hit hers again, staying there even as every other part of them moved.

She found out a moment later when his body tensed and he moaned, loudly, into her mouth, biting her lip gently as he climaxed.

He pulled out of her quickly, panting.

Kadan paused, debating whether or not to say something. She decided to, since the tight feeling in her stomach was quickly dissipating. "Um, Hidan..."

"I fucking know." He snapped, looking at her. "Damn. I'm sorry. Just—give me a second. Okay?"

She nodded softly, closing her eyes and waited a moment, surprised when the feeling wasn't his fingers or his cock but something wet. She opened her eyes, squirming when she saw his white fucked-to-gel-hell hair and pale face between her legs.

That was enough to make her utter a strangled noise much louder than any of the previous. He frowned and retracted his tongue, resting his lips against her clit so his voice would vibrate against it.

"I can't cover your mouth anymore. Bite your hand."

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, nodding as she did as he said, barely managing to cover it before he sucked her roughly and alternated between flat out tongue fucking her, sucking her, or teasing her, driving her to and over the edge before she could articulate enough words or thoughts to do anything but mumble his name, audible even through her hand.

Hidan licked his lips in a manner that made her squirm again as he moved up to kiss her gently on the lips, laughing a little at her heavy lidded eyes. He laid back on the bed, pulling Kadan onto his chest.

She was already half asleep but managed to mumble, "Ne... I love you."

"Yeah?" His voice was surprisingly soft as his hands traced circles on her back. "I don't fucking mind you either."

Even as she was, he could feel her smile as she fell asleep, which made him happier than he ever would have admitted.

Somehow, over the night, the two of them had switched places, with Hidan's head nuzzled into her shoulder and his arm protectively over her stomach as she watched him sleep. It was probably the only time in his life that he looked like such a little angel, doubly so as he sighed when she twirled a piece of loose hair gently.


End file.
